RC-IGBTs (reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistors) monolithically integrate a freewheeling diode. When the RC-IGBT is forward biased, the RC-IGBT is effective as an electronic switch capable of switching on and off a current flowing in a first direction between a collector and an emitter terminal subject to a gate potential applied to a gate terminal. When the RC-IGBT is reverse-biased, the RC-IGBT conducts a current flowing in a second direction opposite to the first direction irrespective of the gate potential. In typical applications like motor drivers and switched mode power supplies the RC-IGBTs permanently changes between the reverse and forward biased states. It is therefore desirable to reduce switching losses in the RC-IGBT.